


dragon night

by goldentongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sibling Bonding, idk the hinatas are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues
Summary: while tutoring shōyō, his little sister’s favourite song began to play and the three of you get distracted from schoolwork
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 19





	dragon night

**Author's Note:**

> this was cross-posted from my tumblr @ichorizaki so uh yeah

Music softly filled Shōyō’s bedroom while he crouched pensively over the low study table, furiously scribbling across the worksheet at a speed which convinced you that he was merely bullshitting it through. Sitting across from him while working on your own homework, you had Natsu in your lap while she watched her older brother work hard to complete the practice worksheet you’d printed out for him. For about a couple of weeks you’d been Shōyō’s tutor for almost half of his subjects. While you were a top-scorer for certain subjects and shared a class with both Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, you weren’t exactly on par with their academics on a more general scale. It made you beam with pride whenever your friend showed improvement in his work every day, especially in the subjects that he absolutely loathed with all of his heart.

“L/N! I’m done!” Shōyō slammed his pencil down against the table so hard that you thought it would have crumbled under the sheer strength. Volleyball players, right? Natsu on the other hand mumbled a soft “Whoa!” underneath her breath as he passed you the stapled sheets.

“Oh, that was fast,” you hummed to yourself. “Natsu, wanna take a break with your brother? He’s worked pretty hard and deserves some playtime, don’t ‘cha think?”

“Mm! Nii-chan, let’s play!” The younger Hinata wiggled out of your lap and scrambled her way to her brother, throwing herself onto him with her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. You couldn’t help but laugh along with the two of them as they got up. “L/N-chan, do you want some snacks too?”

“That sounds good. Thank you, Natsu.”

With the promise of a truckload of snacks from the both of them, you picked up a green pen and began marking through the worksheet. In Shōyō’s hurry to complete the practice worksheet, he seemed to have made some careless errors in his answers to the questions. What baffled you the most was that he got one of the questions correct in the end because his careless errors cancelled each other out.

You were done as soon as you heard the pitter-patter of the Hinata siblings’ footsteps down the hallway. The door slid open to reveal Shōyō announcing their arrival with a whole army of snacks while Natsu carried the packet drinks for the three of them. The two of them settled down on either side of you as you put your pen down with a smile.

“We only have green tea so I hope it suffices.” You looked over at the tangerine-haired male in surprise only to find him already staring back expectantly with a grin on his face. “I used that word right! Didn’t I, Y/N?”

“You did!” A high five was given in return for a new word added to his vocabulary. It didn’t take a genius to know that he was going to abuse the fact that he knew a new word until it had no meaning to him and was but a jumble of syllables and characters. Natsu passed you the small carton and then passed her older brother one. Peeling the straw from the package, you stabbed it through the foil on top and began drinking. You were _parched_.

The three of you snacked and chatted with soft pop songs playing in the background, until the particular intro of a song that Natsu liked began to play. She excitedly wiggled in her seat and sang along to the lyrics, the big words foreign to her but yet she managed to articulate them well. Her voice overpowered the main singer’s and your heart squeezed at the sight—she was just _too_ cute!

“Dragon night, dragon night, dragon night, tonight! We will sing like friends, Nii-chan, sing with me! It’s our song!” You couldn’t help but laugh at the scarlet roses forming on Shōyō’s cheeks as his sister got up from her seat and ran around the table to get him to stand up and dance with her. He tripped over his words as he looked back and forth between you and Natsu but eventually gave in because she had won him over.

Finally, he got up and awkwardly sang and danced with his energetic little sister. A couple of lines later and the Hinata siblings were having a full-on performance for you. You clapped along to the beat of the song, body swaying on its own accord until Natsu decided that you should join them. That was how you ended up holding your friend’s hand as well as his little sister’s as the three of you danced to the lively song. It didn’t matter that you didn’t recognise the song; it was clearly a piece of art that the two siblings bonded over and you were only glad that they had welcomed you with open arms.

“Shōyō!” You gasped when he twirled you around clumsily, knowing that he was only used to his sister’s much smaller frame. Laughter filled the air as it overpowered the chorus of the song, your eyes forming half-crescents of joy. Spotting Natsu, you tugged her into your arms and swung her around. Her excited screams were music to your ears and you swore you could feel a heightened level of serotonin coursing through your veins.

But alas, the song came to an unfortunate end. The three of you collapsed to the floor, you and him right next to each other as the littlest one sat in between. Peals of laughter and giggles once again resonated in the room followed by a series of hushed panting from the excessive screaming and laughing, mainly from you and Natsu.

“Kids, all okay?” The lady of the household appeared behind the open door, a fond smile on her face. You nodded wordlessly with a tireless grin on your face. She revealed more of herself and walked in with a tray full of freshly cut fruits and set it down on the table that you and Shōyō had used to study on.

“Wah! Mama, thank you!” Natsu cheered brightly as she ran to the table and so did he, excited for the fresh fruits that had now graced the study table. “L/N-chan, let’s eat!” Ever so bursting with energy, she tugged you along with her until you sat right in between the two siblings.

“Thanks for helping Shō with his Chemistry, L/N-chan,” their mother smiled. You couldn’t help but feel bashful as your cheeks turned pink and your neck felt hot under her praise. Getting praise from people was one thing, but from a mother? That was one of the best feelings in the world.

“I-It’s no problem!” You stammered, awkwardly bowing in place and it only made her chuckle. You didn’t expect for her to personally pass you an apple slice. Softly, you thanked her before you took a generous bite of the sweet fruit. “Shōyō, you still have the worksheet that I just marked so don’t think you’re getting away with it so easily.”

“Crap,” he muttered under his breath from where he was next to you. You playfully elbowed him in the arms, vaguely gesturing to his little sister and mom. His shoulders slumped and you all but laughed at his reaction. Now, you were kind of looking forward to more study sessions with him.


End file.
